Cheerios Need Love, Too
by NoelleAmoura
Summary: "And yes."  "Yes what?" Santana asked, running the pad of her thumb along Quinn's lower lip.   "Yes, I'd be honored to go to prom with you."   A Quinntana fic. Kinda my guilty pleasure. R&R. Rated T just to be safe.


**So lately, I've been looking for some Quinntana fics, because honestly, they're my guilty pleasure. I originally wanted to write an angsty sex enemies kinda thing, but then I'm like 'Eff it, I'll write them as a couple.' Which I'll behonest, I didn't really see at first, but now they're one of my [many, many, MANY] OTPs. Soooo we'll see how this goes. :) Reviews are also needed in order for my heart to even keep beating, so go ahead and keep me alive. :)**

**Oh. And thanks! I love you. 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Which let me tell you, if I did, Brittana would've happened like ages ago. So just sayin'.**

Quinn Fabray sat in the small office that connected with the glee club rehearsal room. She was being punished, supposedly, by Mr. Schuester, after he caught her fighting with another student. Quinn didn't mess around, so it was obviously a fist fight, of course with much yelling and hurtful name calling.

Those were Mr. Schuester's words, not hers.

She sat in the chair that was placed in front of the teacher's desk, staring blankly at the clock on the wall. She had literally been sitting there for ten minutes, and still no sign or word of Mr. Schue.

He had brought Quinn in and sat her down, then had excused himself and headed off somewhere. She didn't know where, nor did she really even care in the first place. If this was her punishment, then she had learned her lesson.

She let out a heavy sigh and crossed her arms across her chest. God, she was so bored. She was missing Cheerios practice just to stare at a wall. Yawn.

Suddenly, she heard a soft tapping noise come from the glass window behind her. She turned her head and looked over her shoulder to the window, looking passed the criss-crossing metal wires and out into the hallway.

"Quiiiinnn," Came a whisper, followed by a soft knock at the door. She got up from the chair and took a few steps to reach the door, and opened it quickly.

"Quinn!" Came the same voice, as carmel-brown arms wrapped tightly around the blonde girl's shoulders. Quinn retaliated by wrapping her arms around a small waist.

She felt a quick peck on her cheek as the arms let go, and Quinn reshut the door almost as quickly as she had opened it.

"Why are you here?" Quinn asked, dragging Santana Lopez along behind her as she moved back towards the chair she had been sitting in.

"Well I was bored in Figgins' office, so I came here." She said with a shrug and a smile.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" The blonde asked, lowering herself down into the chair. Santana hopped up onto Mr. Schuester's desk, looking down at the girl.

"Just sorta figured. Mr. Schue always had this kinda creepy thing for you." She said as she began opening and browsing through the drawers of the wood desk. She pulled out a ruler and lightly smacked Quinn on the cheek with it, before replacing it. "Plus I think he's a pedo."

Quinn smacked the tan girl's thigh, but she knew that Santana was just playing with her. They joked around a lot like that now that they were together.

Well, no one knew that they were together. Simply because they acted like they weren't. But it was on purpose, of course, because they both had reputations on the line that were too good to tarnish with the label of McKinley High's Lesbians. They'd get kicked off the Cheerios for sure, and at least one slushie facial a day would be almost guaranteed.

Quinn had never really known that she was into girls, or whatever. She had always figured that Santana sort of knew about herself, but Quinn was completely unsure of it going into the relationship. But Santana had reassured her that everything would be fine, as long as no one knew. Of course, Quinn was a little upset at first that she couldn't go public with her new interest, but Santana had promised that it was for the best. And Quinn had trusted her.

And it had worked out, just like the Latina had promised. For the first month of their relationship, not one single soul in McKinley had a clue that the two most popular girls were gay. They could sometimes even get away with holding hands, because whenever someone asked about it, they'd reply with "We're friends now, and we just wanna hold hands." Not even Brittany, Santana's weekend sexual partner, knew that her girl was now officially someone else's girl. No one was any the wiser.

But the last week, Quinn had started to freak out. She thought people were onto them.

"Relax, baby," Santana had told her, sitting her down on the bed (It was the easiest thing ever to have Quinn over, because she just told her mom that they were studying and she would leave them locked alone together in her room for hours).

"No, no. I can't. I think people are starting to know. People aren't dumb, San. They figured us out."

Santana shook her head. "People are dumb, though, Quinn. The kids at that school? Complete asses. Dumbasses. I'm surprised half of them even remember their locker combo."

Quinn laughed. She found Santana's sardonic humor and mean comments funny, because she knew that she would never direct any of them towards her. But she knew just how harsh the girl could be.

"Seriously Q," Santana said, lowering her body onto the bed and pulling Quinn down on top of her. She pushed her girlfriend's hair away from her face and brought her lips threateningly close to Quinn's. A smirk was displayed on her face. "No one knows but you and me. It's our little secret."

Quinn felt Santana's hot breath on her upper lip and she shuddered, the sudden warmth spreading sexual chills throughout her body.

"No, I really think people know." She whispered in front of the Latina's lips. Santana was ready to just rip the girl's clothes off, but she respected Quinn's wishes that they take it slow. She instead quickly turned her head away from Quinn and sucked on her own lower lip.

"So what do you wanna do, then? Break up?" Santana proposed. Quinn gave Santana a light slap.

"Don't say that," she demanded, staring down at her girl. "Of course I don't wanna break up."

Santana looked at Quinn and rubbed her own cheek. "Well?"

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in the blonde's head.

"We could pretend that we hate each other again." She said, her eyes glistening over. Santana's brow furrowed.

"We hated each other?"

"That's not the point, San." Quinn said, rolling off of the girl and sitting up, her legs hanging off the side of the bed. Santana propped herself up on her elbows.

"We pretend we hate each other. Like, we have a huge public fight. Followed by almost no verbal communication at school and rude comments towards one another in glee club."

"So what, you want me to kick it up a notch?" Santana asked. Quinn turned to her.

"You've been holding back?"

"That's not the point, Q." Santana mocked lightly.

"Then once people think we haate each other, they'll know that there's absolutely no way that we're together!" Quinn finished. Santana nodded.

"Gotcha. So...I'm thinkin' a fist fight."

Quinn's face glazed over with hope and a smile tugged at her lips. "That sounds perfect."

Santana shrugged. "Just another excuse for me to touch you." She looked up to Quinn and smiled. Quinn smiled back.

"That was cute." She said, and immediately watched Santana turn pink.

"Thanks." Santana blushed, looking away from Quinn. Quinn suddenly couldn't help herself. Whether it was the fact that Santana was being insanely adorable, or the fact that she made her blush, or the fact that she actually said thanks. Whichever it was, Quinn couldn't help herself. She leaned over the bed and kissed Santana's nose. She looked back up as Quinn pulled away.

"Can we cuddle now?" She whined, and Quinn rolled into the bed and into her girlfriend's arms.

"Sure thing."

That was Monday. On Friday, Quinn texted Santana the plans of the fight. She said that she would be walking out of the bathroom by the rehearsal room at exactly 2:00, and that she should wait five seconds, then attack. Santana hated that they were resorted to fake violence in order to save their relationship, but she was willing to go for it.

Santana hid behind a row of lockers. She was looking at the clock on her phone, and the minute it turned 2, she tossed it in her locker and waited for Quinn to come out.

Sure enough, Quinn came, just like she said. She had her Cheerios uniform on, her hands on her hips, and her trademark bitch smirk on her lips. Santana thought she looked amazingly sexy, but she shook away her thoughts of lust and focused on her task.

Quickly, she moved into action and sprang towards the blonde, coming to her side and shoving her into a wall of lockers. The sound it made was loud and probably painful, and Santana instantly felt bad about any possible injury she might have placed on her girlfriend. Quinn turned to her with her jaw dropped and shoved her back.

Santana needed something to do, so she resorted to the one thing she knew best: Verbal abuse and lying.

On a whim, she decided to make something up, and whipped up a glare to throw at Quinn.

"You did this to me! You told Coach about my summer surgery!" She yelled, hoping to draw a crowd. Quinn decided to play along.

"You have a surgery when you get your appendix out." She yelled back, equally as loud. "You got a boob job!"

Santana nodded angrily. Damn, people were eating this up.

"Yup, sure did!" She said, and brought her palm to Quinn's cheek with a quick slap. She had learned how to slap to make it sound loud but not really hurt at all. She never really thought that it would come in handy, but it sure did right now.

"You can't hit me!" Quinn yelled, a little surprised that Santana slapped her. Santana was in this to make it look as realistic as possible.

"Oh, sure I can. Unless you got yourself knocked up again, _slut!" _She retaliated, and Quinn acted by grabbing her by the shoulders and ramming her back first into lockers. At an instant, they both reached for the others' hair and began pulling. Quinn yanked Santana's head down, and Santana was surprised that it actually hurt. She gave a yelp. She quickly got the upper hand, though, and was able to get a good grip on Quinn and shove her forcefully to the ground. Finally a teacher came to end it and she could stop hurting her.

Mr. Schuester ran out and pulled Quinn up, then quickly jumped in between the two. Santana pretended to charge at Quinn and Mr. Schuester held her back.

"What happened to us being a family?" He yelled at them, pushing them each away some.

"Oh, please, she has a family, she's a mother!" Santana yelled back. Quinn decided on a big finish. Once she saw Santana begin to walk away, she began advancing at her back.

"Walk away! And tighten up your pony before you get to class!" She yelled to her back, and Santana took the hint and tightened her hair in its elastic. Mr. Schuester still held Quinn back, and Quinn took this time to steal a glance of Santana's ass in her uniform.

And that's how Quinn ended up in Mr. Schue's office. Santana, however, had a more severe punishment since she got into more trouble than Quinn did, so she was sent to see principal Figgins.

"We're gonna be kicked off the Cheerios for sure." Quinn stated, lightly running her nails up and down the Latina's leg.

"Oh relax." Santana said, goosebumps covering her leg where Quinn's gentle touch left her cold. "We'll be fine."

"Well I guess it was worth it."

"Yeah, of course. It was for our relationship. It was totally worth it." The brunette agreed. "But it just kinda sucks that we have to revert to that in order to save us."

Quinn couldn't help herself again. Whenever Santana acted sweet or shy or nice or thankful, Quinn just felt a thousand times more attracted to her.

"Yeah, I know it sucks, baby. But I'd rather be with you like this than not at all."

Santana blushed.

"But don't you think that we should go public like, eventually? I mean, call me a romantic or whatever, but I kinda wanted us to go to prom."

"Of course we're going to prom." Quinn said, picking at a baby scab on Santana's shin.

"No, Q. Like us, together." Santana said, reaching out and hooking her finger around Quinn's. "Like as a couple."

Quinn's breath was gone.

"I mean, just think about it." Santana continued, trying to convince Quinn into something she was already one hundred percent in favor of. She just didn't have the breath to say so. "We could defy labels and tell these bitches that we don't need dumb guys to be happy. Because I'm happy with you, Q. Like really happy."

Quinn was the one who blushed this time, and she pulled Santana forward by pulling on the front of her uniform and brought Santana's lips crashing down on her own.

Santana wasn't sure whether she should deepen it, since Quinn always preached about taking it slow, so all they've done up until now was cuddle and give one another little hickies. They kissed, but on the nose or the forehead or the cheek; never on the lips. Never until now.

Quinn abruptly pulled away and raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"What, do you not like me or something?" She asked.

"No, it's just...that's the first time you've ever kissed me." She stated lightly, and Quinn shrugged.

"Well, you were being super adorable, and I'll be honest; it turns me on." She said with a smirk. "And plus, I thought that was a good way to let you know that I'm happy with you, too."

Santana nodded and leaned quickly back in, after Quinn's permission, and reintroduced their lips. Quinn left Santana begging when she pulled away again.

"And yes."

"Yes what?" Santana asked, running the pad of her thumb along Quinn's lower lip.

"Yes, I'd be honored to go to prom with you." She said, causing the brunette to blush once more before they leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
